100 FF7 Themes
by septasonicxx
Summary: Originally posted separately, I have now combined all of my themed FF7 stories together. There will be romance, humour, angst, pretty much anything. Enjoy!
1. 100 Themes

Originally I posted each of my 100 FF7 theme stories separately, but recently I've been thinking it would be really great to have them all in one place so it's neat and tidy.

So I'll be deleting the original stories and posting them all here instead.

I will be posting them in order from theme 1 to theme 100. However, I did not finish the theme challenge so there will be gaps between some numbers. The chapter titles will be that particular number's theme word.

A lot of them are about Genesis because I wrote heaps for my friend Lioneh.

Not sure what else to say, now!

I hope you like them if you haven't read them before, and if you have read them before, well.

Oh and if I'm on your alert list, sorry for sending all these chapters to your inbox...


	2. 1 Introduction

A/N: This first theme about Reno was written in a trilogy alongside themes 41 and 62.

* * *

The teenage boy spat his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it with his shoe, grounding it into the dirt. His spiky red hair had been shoved into a ponytail, with some of the front bits sticking over his blue eyes. He stared at the door in front of him and then grinned, shoving it open and walking inside like he owned the place.

The room was crowded. People everywhere shoved past each other in order to move around and get to their own tables. They all chatted with their friends and laughter was the loudest thing that the teenage boy could hear above the talk.

He was at his first bar.

He was under age.

And he couldn't care less.

Making his way over to the front of the room, he managed to fit right in with the crowd as he shoved some people out of his way and shot dirty looks at people who refused to move. He sat on a stool at the bench and slammed his fist down, demanding attention from the bartender.

"What d'ya want?" The bartender drawled, raising an eyebrow at the scrawny kid perched on the stool.

"Something strong, yo." The teenager said, shifting back on his seat slightly to get a better look at everyone else in the room. The bartender moved off to get him a drink and soon set something in front of him.

"You gonna b'come a regular here?" he asked.

"Sure am, yo." The teenager nodded once, still letting his eyes wander around the room. He was taking in everything; the people, the layout, the stench, the noise; everything he could sense he was cataloguing in his mind for future reference.

"You got a name with 'at face?" The bartender moved to hand another drink to someone else and then turned back, tilting his head and waiting for an answer.

"Reno." The red-head turned to look at the bartender finally, his blue eyes piercing through him with an unspoken warning. In that instant, the bartender knew it would be a bad idea to mess with this boy.

"Nice t' meet ya." The bartender said, choosing that moment to walk off and pay attention to some other customers. Reno watched him shuffle away awkwardly and then continued observing the room. He would need to know where the escape routes were too.

Picking up his drink, he took a sip. The liquid burned his throat as it went down and he frowned slightly in distaste. But he had told himself he would go through with this and he planned on keeping to his silent promise. So he sipped some more and ignored the feeling it gave him, continuing to watch as people went about their business in the bar.

He felt a bit like an intruder, and it made him feel smug. No one could kick him out, because honestly no one cared about under age people drinking nowadays. He was safe in here, and he could find out secrets that his friends weren't brave enough to.

The door to the bar opened again, and in an instant Reno had stood up and started heading to the back with his drink in his hand. His heart leapt with excitement as he sat down at an empty table in the back corner and watched what was happening.

The Turks that had entered did not look friendly. In fact, they had come in with their weapons out and were now talking to the bartender with solemn expressions. Reno noticed that the room had gone quiet. The only sound now was the murmur of voices at the front of the room and a few coughs from the people sitting down. Everyone seemed to be waiting to find out what was going on.

Then the voices grew louder and Reno managed to hear a few words.

"We know he's here."

Reno took another sip of his drink and leant forward slightly, interested in what was going on. Who were they looking for? Some other people had started whispering and a word that was spoken near him caught his attention. _Avalanche_.

"I don't know who yer talkin' 'bout." The bartender shook his head and glanced around the room nervously. The Turk right across from him reached out and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground and shoving their faces close together.

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill you." he threatened. The bartender struggled, his fear evident in his eyes as he glanced towards the door at the side of the room which lead into the other rooms of the building.

"I don't-"

The man yelped and jerked around as the Turk holding him shoved his Electro-Mag Rod into his side. Reno's eyes widened in interest. That thing looked cool. Where would he be able to get one? Surely some underground group would have some.

"Perhaps you'd like to try again." The Turk brought his weapon back and waited, ignoring the room full of people that were witnessing this horrible scene.

"He's... he's upstairs." the bartender whimpered, slumping to the ground as he was let go. The Turks instantly headed towards the door which the bartender had glanced at before, intent on finding whoever it was they were searching for.

Before they could get there, the door opened and a man stood there, an unconscious girl in his arms.

"There he is! Grab him!" The Turk at the front of the group ordered, rushing forward and trying to grab the man. He slipped past, managing to get beyond some of the tables before he had to stop because of the weight of the girl. He now had a fair amount of people in between himself and the Turks.

"Leave us alone!" he yelled, angry.

"You know we can't do that. We have to stop you." The main Turk said, slowly stepping towards him. "Unless you come willingly, everyone in this room will die." With a simple hand signal, two Turks headed to the exit door to block it off.

Reno watched as the shoulders of the man slumped slightly in defeat. Who was he? And who was the girl he was carrying?

"You'd kill innocent people..." the man mumbled, shaking his head sadly.

"Their lives are in your hands." the Turk said sincerely. He reached to the nearest person and pulled them up into standing, shoving his weapon near them to re-enforce his words with actions. Their eyes were wide with fear, staring at the man pleadingly but too frightened to speak unless the Turk decided to kill him on the spot.

"If I come, will you leave her alone?" the man asked.

"No promises." the Turk smirked.

The man closed his eyes momentarily, trying to gather some more strength. He glanced around again then, his gaze lingering on the doors and windows. Reno could tell instantly what he was considering.

"I won't let you hurt her." the man said finally.

"Then it's her life for all the ones in this room." the Turk slammed the Electro-Mag Rod into his victims head and then dropped him, only glancing down to step over the lifeless body.

Reno downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was _not_ going to let these guys kill him. No way!

"You know, maybe you should just let 'em go, yo." Reno slowly rose to his feet, glaring at the Turk who was in charge. All eyes went to him and he smirked, reaching a hand up to push a bit of red hair back off his face.

"What's a kid doing in a bar?" the Turk asked, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

"Felt like it, yo." Reno replied, shrugging. "But let 'em go or you'll hafta go through me too."

The man holding the girl was also staring at Reno, his eyes wide in shock that this _kid_ was sticking up for him. Or maybe he was just so scared that he wasn't thinking about what it was he was doing and just wanted to save himself. Then again, there was also the possibility that he was drunk, seeing as he was at a bar.

Reaching under his suit jacket, the Turk in charge pulled out a gun. Reno's eyes lit up as he saw the extra danger that had been added to the situation.

"You gonna put a hole through me, yo?" Reno chuckled.

"If I have to." the Turk said simply. Reno slowly began making his way towards him, his smirk remaining firm on his face.

"Ya know, I don't like that idea. 'Cause it ends with me dying, yo." He shrugged again and then paused, having made it all the way to the man's side without actually being shot yet.

"You're crazy, don't make him mad." the man begged, obviously not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"My life, my choice." Reno said. "Who are you anyway, yo? Why d' they want you?"

"He's a member of Avalanche." the Turk said for the man.

"Dude, he's got a tongue. Let him talk." Reno snapped. The Turk narrowed his eyes and took yet another step forward.

"He's right. I'm part of Avalanche." the man said softly.

"And her? Who's she?" Reno asked. The man shifted uncomfortably and Reno sighed, shaking his head. "Forget it." he said.

"She's from ShinRa. This man kidnapped her and won't give her back." the Turk said, again answering for the man.

"They were torturing her!" the man exclaimed.

"You had no business in it!" the Turk took more steps forward.

"She would've died if I hadn't gotten her out of there! You people disgust me!" the man spat the words out and Reno noticed a fire in his eyes that had been extinguished before light up again.

"Sickos." Reno mumbled.

"I'm seriously thinking about shooting you." the Turk warned.

"Go ahead! I don't care one bit, yo!" Reno raised his eyebrows in a challenge and the Turk tensed his jaw, taking aim. He was _not_ going to be shown up by a _kid_!

"Sir, with all due respect." He turned angrily to look at who had spoken to him, and glared at the young bald man.

"What?" he snapped.

The bald man stepped forward. He couldn't be more than nineteen. "Would you like me to take him out for you?"

"Actually, I'd like to put a bullet through his head myself." the Turk replied angrily.

"Why don'tcha let baldy have a few minutes of fame, yo?" Reno chuckled again, staring at the bald man who was also staring at him.

"He takes orders from me." the Turk said.

"And you take orders from someone too. I don't really care, yo. Just let him have a go at me." Reno pressed on.

"Sir, I won't let you down." the bald man said.

"I'm not worried about that, you're the best man we've got!" the Turk said. "I just want to do it myself!"

"What, you're jealous? C'mon, just make your guys promise to say it was you, yo." Reno suggested, trying to be helpful. The Turk frowned and turned to the men standing right near him, whispering to them. Reno smirked and turned to the man beside him.

"What are you doing?" the man whispered.

"Gettin' you outta here, yo." Reno whispered back. "Now stop dawdling and get your butt over to that window. You'll have about five seconds."

"They'll see me." the man protested.

"I'll distract 'em." Reno said. "Just _go_."

The man glanced at the Turks again and then hurried over to the window, passing all the people who still sat at the tables.

"Hey! Stop him!" the main Turk fired a shot with his gun, but it connected with a plate that had been thrown at precisely the right moment, shattering in the air and raining down on the floor. Reno smirked and darted forward, another plate in his hand as he leapt at the Turk.

"Take this, yo!" he yelled as he smashed the plate over the man's head. He then jumped back and grabbed another object from a table, swinging his arm to throw it at another Turk. His arm stopped halfway, however, as it connected with someone's stomach. In that instant Reno thought he'd hit someone who'd simply been caught in the crossfire. Taking another look however, he was pleased to see that it was in fact the bald man.

"You should be more careful than that." Reno's happiness faded as he noticed the bald man seemed unaffected by the hit, and it disappeared altogether as his arm was twisted up behind him and his face was slammed down onto a table.

"Hey, let go!" Reno squirmed, trying to get free. The bald man was not letting go. "I'm just a kid! You win, yo!"

"I want him dead!" Brushing remains of the glass plate out of his hair, the Turk staggered over to them and shoved his gun against Reno's temple. "I want you dead. I'll have you dead. Do you hear me?"

Reno closed his eyes tightly, shuddering as the cold barrel of the gun was pressed harder against his head.

"He's just a kid."

"I want him dead!"

"He's just a kid."

"I'm gonna shoot him in the frickin' head!"

"He's a child. Like Liam."

Reno blinked his eyes open as he felt the gun leave his head, looking up at where the Turk was now staggering backwards, horror in his own eyes.

"My son... I was going to kill someone like my son..." he was muttering.

"You didn't." the bald man said.

"Shut up!" the Turk pointed a finger at his companion and then spun around, leaving the bar. The bald man allowed Reno to stand back up, but kept a firm hold on his arms.

"We'll take you back to ShinRa." he was saying. Reno blinked his eyes again and shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was going on? Why wasn't he dead? "They'll decide on your punishment then."

"Rude, hurry up!" The Turk's voice shouted from outside and the bald man pushed Reno out the door. "He's gonna be a Turk, Rude. Just like us."

"Sir?" Rude questioned, still holding Reno.

"If he hates us so much, then I'll have fun watching him hate himself. Come on!"

The Turks loaded up into their vehicle, with Rude sitting next to Reno in the back. Reno was still trying to figure out what was going on. Why was everything around him spinning?

Then he remembered the drink he'd had.

_Oh great. Just great, yo. At the most crucial moment I gotta have the effects of my drink kick in so I can't even escape. Great, yo._

The last words that Reno heard while he was in the back of the truck were the words of the Turk he'd hit with a plate. "You seem to control him pretty well, Rude. He can be your partner."


	3. 2 Love

Pairing: Genesis/Cissnei

* * *

Cissnei walked slowly up the front steps of the apartment where she was currently staying, searching in her bag for the keys to her door. She had just managed to grab the key chain which her key was kept on and looped her finger through it to pull it up out of her bag when someone leaped out in front of her from the shadows.

"Boo!" the person yelled, startling her and succeeding in getting a squeak from her as she stumbled backwards and lost her keys once again.

"Reno!" Cissnei scolded angrily, narrowing her eyes as she recognised the face and red hair of one of her friends from work. "What are you doing here?" she added.

"What do you think, yo? I got bored." He shrugged, moving to the side and slipping his arm through hers, dragging her around and walking her back down the stairs to the street again.

"What are you doing, Reno?" Cissnei asked with a sigh.

"I wanted to look at the stars with someone!" he exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. "Isn't this romantic?"

Cissnei stared at him sideways and blinked slowly a few times, wondering what had happened to him and whether he had recently taken a particularly hard blow to the head from Rude. It _was_ possible.

"Are you drunk?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course not! Anyway, here, I'll help you get into your apartment now seeing as you _obviously_ don't want to stay out here with me, yo." Reno sighed dramatically and grabbed her bag from her, darting back up the stairs and inside.

With a groan, Cissnei followed.

She found Reno shoving her key into her door and turning it, swiftly unlocking it and shoving it open before stepping back and grinning stupidly. She walked past him, grabbing her bag as she did so, before throwing it onto her table.

"Keys?" she said, turning back to Reno and raising her eyebrows expectantly, holding a hand out.

"Why do you live in such a shabby apartment?" Reno asked, his eyes roaming around the room curiously.

"I prefer to keep my wealth under wraps." she replied, folding her arms. "This way I fit in more."

"Pfft, who wants to fit in, yo?" Reno scoffed. He shook his head, shoved his hands into pockets and walked out of the room.

Cissnei let out a sigh and sat down on her chair, putting her head in her hands. She would never understand Reno. _Never_.

With a sudden frustrated and slightly strangled sounding groan, Cissnei slammed a hand down onto her table as she realised Reno had left with her keys.

The _nerve_ of some people!

More accurately – the nerve of _Reno_!

Pulling out her phone, she flipped up the lid and began searching through her list of contacts for Reno so that she could send him a message to bring her keys back _at once_.

Just as she was about to select his name, however, her phone gave a small buzz and she flinched.

Quickly manoeuvring out of the contact list, she went to her new message and opened it up, interested as to who was sending her a message now. If it was Reno bragging about having her keys she would rip his head off the next time they spoke.

It was from Genesis.

_Ciss, how was work?_

Short and sweet. Just a small message to let her know he was thinking about her and wanted to know how she was. She couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling spreading throughout her and making her feel as through she must be glowing.

She quickly typed a reply, saying, _Work was fine, Reno was – _is_ – annoying and I'm tired. How was your day?_

Cissnei sat there in her apartment with her phone in her hand and continued to trade text messages with Genesis for a good half hour before they both decided it was time to call it a night. All thoughts of Reno stealing her keys were gone from her mind and she only remembered the next day – to find them sitting on her table as if she had left them there herself the night before.

When she left work that day and headed home she tried to keep a smile on her face but found it becoming harder and harder. Today was her birthday and hardly any of her friends had shown up for work. Not even Reno had been there to jump out at her and sing 'happy birthday' really loudly and off-key.

In fact, the friends of hers who _had_ shown up hadn't said anything about her birthday and left early, having finished all their work and getting to go early because Tseng allowed them too.

So as she neared her apartment, the smile once on her face was gone and she dragged her feet slightly. Genesis hadn't even messaged her to tell her happy birthday.

Pulling her keys out from her bag as she walked up the steps, she made her way in to her door and opened it up, slipping inside before shutting the door behind her again and flicking the light on.

"Surprise!"

Cissnei slapped a hand to her mouth and backed into the door, eyes wide in fright and heart beating quickly in her chest. In front of her were all her friends, all smiling at her hugely. There were streamers around the room and a few balloons here and there. Her table was covered in food and presents and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered.

Reno stepped forward and hugged her tightly before steering over to join everyone, who then all said happy birthday to her.

"Did we get you?" Reno asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Cissnei squeaked. "I had no idea!"

"Why else do you think we all got off work early, or in _Reno's_ case took the whole day off?" Elena asked from the side, smiling at Cissnei.

"You took the day off to do this?" Cissnei exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep." Reno nodded and shrugged. "And before you ask how I got into your apartment, I stole your keys last night and made a copy so I could use it to get in. Don't worry, you can have it later so that I never sneak into your room again."

Cissnei laughed and shook her head, amused at Reno and not finding it very hard to believe that Reno had actually done that.

"Cissnei." someone said softly from behind her and she quickly turned around, her smile becoming even wider if that was possible and before she could help herself she had moved forward and hugged Genesis.

"I love you!" she said, before blushing crimson and stepping away from him, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her hands. Adrenaline raced through her veins and she wished she could have been able to keep her mouth shut.

A finger gently touched her chin to lift her head up and Genesis smiled down into her eyes. "I love you too."

"You know, Genesis was the one who came up with the idea to have a surprise party in the first place." Reno said from behind her, obviously not wanting to be left out of the conversation even though if he was anyone else he would have known not to interrupt.

"You did?" Cissnei asked Genesis, eyes bright with happiness.

"I wanted it to be special for you," Genesis said. "I hope you like it."

"I love it!" Cissnei said quickly, biting her lip after she had. Genesis chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him for a side hug.

"Do you want something to eat, or do you want to open a few presents now, or what?" he asked her.

"Did you get me a present?" she asked.

"Well... yes." Genesis said, hesitating only slightly. Cissnei looked at him curiously but he only smiled mischievously and led her over to where the presents were piled on the table. He picked one up and handed it to her.

"This is from you?" she asked to confirm and began opening it once he had nodded.

She pulled off the wrapping paper and then opened the plain brown box to see what was inside of it. Pulling out the object, she gasped quietly as she set her eyes on the book she had been wanting for a while but hadn't been able to find in any shops.

"That's only part of it." Genesis said quietly, shuffling his feet nervously.

"What do you mean?" Cissnei asked, looking up at him and smiling again.

"Here's the second part of your present." Genesis said, pausing for a moment to glance over her face before bending slightly and pressing his lips against hers.

Cissnei's eyes fluttered closed and she slowly put an arm around his neck, kissing him back gently and softly.

"Whoo! What a birthday!" Reno exclaimed happily from across the room and they both blushed, moving away from each other again.

Cissnei carefully put her book back in the box Genesis had put it in and then put it back with the rest of the gifts. Genesis slipped an arm around her waist and bent down to her ear, breathing against it gently for a moment.

"Happy birthday, Princess." he whispered and she giggled, turning to hug him again.

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday.


End file.
